Bitter Hopes
by Kukiko-Rei
Summary: So, Sasuke and Naruto are gone from the miserable life. Now, It is Gaara and Neji's turn. Unexpectedly, the sadistic Hyuuga may turn out to be more broken than he seemed and the redhead is there to comfort him. Yaoi. NejiGaa. Other minor pairings.


Sequel to Bitter Silence!

Introducing Bitter Hopes!

Chapter 1

''Seems like your little toy has flown, eh?'' Gaara said. The Hyuuga was looking out the window, his arms folded behind his back. Neji closed his eyes and scoffed.

''I don't care about him anymore...'' Gaara smirked.

''Really?'' The Hyuuga stiffened.

''Yeah...'' Gaara came closer to the Hyuuga and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head against his back.

''What?'' Gaara smiled. Neji was annoyed.

''Neji, do you love anyone?'' Gaara asked. He was curious to know if the sadistic and seemingly emotionless Hyuuga had a love he bottled inside. He felt the Hyuuga convulsing and shaking. He lifted his head and saw his tears through the reflection of the glass. He whipped Neji around and his heart broke at the sight of a crying Hyuuga.

''Neji...?'' Neji slid down to the ground slowly and Gaara followed. He put his hand on his shoulder and fixated his gaze onto him. He remembered that when he met Neji during their childhood years, he cried soon afterwards when he was about to leave.

_Flashback Start~_

_Gaara was about to leave the Hyuuga residence when he heard the distinct sniffing behind the cherry blossom tree. He released the hand of his father even though he protested._

_''Father, I want to say something to my friend.'' His father hesitated but he nodded. Gaara smiled thankfully at him and ran behind the tree. Neji. He was crying._

_''Neji-kun, why are you crying?'' Gaara took out a small hankerchief and wiped away the tears on Neji's face. Neji snifled and rubbed at his eyes._

_''Fat-father hit me...'' Gaara's eyes widened. He took Neji's arm gently and observed it. Seeing such bruises on his arm made him angry. How could he treat Neji like that? Then, he remembered that his mother told him before that if he ever were to see someone crying, he has to kiss him on the forehead to show that person that he was loved. Gaara put down Neji's arm and lowered his head. He kissed his forehead and patted his head. His hair was so soft._

_Neji's big white eyes were still brimming with tears when he looked up at him, confused. Gaara smiled at him and in response, Neji blushed._

_''Mama told me that if someone cried, I must kiss him on the forehead.''_

_''Must?''_

_''Yes, Mama said it is necessary..''_

_''Th-then... Gaa-kun..c-can. I ki-kiss y-ours?'' Gaara was taken aback and he somehow felt happy receiving such an affection nickname from Neji._

_''But, Neji...I am not crying.'' With that, Neji's sobs returned._

_''B-bu-but I wa-wan-t to return Gaa-kun's k-kiss...'' Gaara sighed and nodded. Neji puckered his lips and gently kissed his forehead. Gaara moaned softly. His lips were so soft as well. Neji looked down, embarassed. _

_''Gaara! Let us go already!'' His father called out._

_''Yes!'' Gaara quickly took out something from his pocket. It was an eraser which was shaped like a racoon. Gaara had drawn on it so now, it had two large black eyes. Neji stared in awe at the cute eraser._

_''You gave me that stone before...this is all I have. Please keep it and remember it by, Neji-kun.'' He gave it to Neji and Neji took it happily. Both of them stood up, Neji's mood was lightened. Gaara decided to give him a hug for the last time and chuckled at Neji's reaction. _

_''Byebye, Neji-kun!'' Gaara ran towards the exit while his head was still facing Neji. He waved at him, which he returned. When the redhead was out of sight, Neji kissed the eraser he was holding and looked at it lovingly._

_''Gaa-kun...''_

_Flashback End~_

Gaara kissed his forehead softly. Neji looked at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

''W-what?'' Gaara smiled. It was just like that memory. But he knew that Neji would never return to that boy he knew.

''Remember, Neji? When we were young, I saw you crying. I kissed you here. Mama said I have to kiss the forehead of a crying person.'' Neji stared at him. Tears cascaded down his cheek and he tackled him to the floor.

''Sorry...Gaa-kun. I hurt you...'' It was true. For the two years when they were in high school, Neji practically did not have much communication with him even though they were in the same group of populars. Gaara patted his head, closing his eyes.

''It's ok...Neji...Do you still keep it?''

''What?''

''The eraser.'' Neji nodded.

''I have always...always kept it...'' Gaara tightened his arms around Neji. He might be coming back. The Neji he knew. Neji-kun..

xoxo

When they have arrived at their destination, Sasuke's mouth gaped open in awe at the sight he saw from the airport. There were so many glittering lights even in the dark. Naruto came up behind him and nuzzled his hair.

''It is a beautiful place, yes?''

''Yes...''

''Sasuke?''

''Yes?''

''I love you.'' Sasuke turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck.

''I love you more..You saved me from that misery, my blonde dobe.'' Naruto laughed and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

xoxo

Done!


End file.
